Battlefield Heroes: Desperados
Battlefield Heroes: Desperados & Luchadores is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around old western movies and Mexican wrestlers. The update was released on May 16th, 2012.May 15th, 2012 - The Desperados are here, and the Luchadores are close behind. Story A movie is shown taking place during a standoff between Long-shot McGee (The good) and Black Jack Billy (The bad) in a characteristic old West town. The two desperados share looks and prepare to draw their revolvers, listening for the chime of the nearby belltower. As the bell rings, both draw their revolvers and fire at eachother. Long-shot McGee lays slain on the floor, registering Black Jack Billy as the victor. Before Black Jack Billy can celebrate, a Mexican luchador by the name of El Nacho Dorado (The luchador) rushes towards Billy and smacks him with a folding chair. Additions Weapons Six weapons and two widgets were released for the update, some originally shown in the teaser trailer. The first round of weapons were released on May 18th, 2012. Royal Army *Blanco's Bullseye *Hermoso's Hexshot *McGee's Matador *Royal Chair Smack National Army *Alberto's Asesino *Bill's Buckshot *National Chair Smack *Navaja's Number 6 Cosmetics Two cosmetic sets and two emotes were first released for the update, themed around the western characters seen in the teaser video movie. A second round of sets were released on May 21st, 2012, featuring more Western themed sets. A third round of sets were released on May 30th, 2012, featuring Mexican luchador themed sets. Royal Army *Long-shot McGee's Set 1 (Purchase) :*Long-shot McGee's Set 2 (Royal Trade Supplies or The Claw) *El Hermoso's Set 1 (Purchase) :*El Hermoso's Set 2 (Royal Trade Suppliesor The Claw) *El Nacho Dorado's Set (Purchase) *I'm on a horse! (Purchase) National Army *Black Jack Bill's Set 1 (Purchase) :*Black Jack Bill's Set 2 (National Trade Supplies or The Claw) *Navaja Roja's Set 1 (Purchase) :*Navaja Roja's Set 2 (National Trade Supplies or The Claw) *El Diablo Rojo's Set (Purchase) *I'm on a steed! (Purchase) Gallery BFH Western Revolvers.jpg|Promotional image of the Hermoso's Hexshot and the Navaja's Number 6. BFH Western Shotguns.png|Promotional image of the McGee's Matador and the Bill's Buckshot. BFH Western Sniper Rifles.png|Promotional image of the Blanco's Bullseye and the Alberto's Asesino. BFH Long-shot McGee's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Long-shot McGee's set. BFH Black Jack Bill's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Black Jack Bill's set. BFH D&L Sets Promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of the Long-shot McGee's and Black Jack Bill's sets. BFH El Hermoso's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the El Hermoso's set. BFH Navaja Roja's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Navaja Roja's set. BFH D&L Sets Promo 2.jpg|Promotional image of the El Hermoso's and Navaja Roja's sets. BFH El Nacho Dorado's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the El Nacho Dorado's set. BFH D&L Sets Promo 3.jpg|Promotional image of the El Nacho Dorado's and El Diablo Rojo's sets. BFH Royal Trade Supplies Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Royal Trade Supplies. BFH National Trade Supplies Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the National Trade Supplies. BFH Trade Supplies Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Trade Supplies. BFH Horse Emotes Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the I'm on a horse! and I'm on a steed! emotes. Trivia *The update contains several references to the epic Spaghetti Western film . External Links *June 1st, 2012 - Spot the Dev - Desperados Edition *June 11th, 2012 - Spot the Dev - Desperados Winner Annunced References Category:Battlefield Heroes: Desperados & Luchadores Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Addons